


De películas de terror y noches compartidas

by Natsu



Series: KageHina Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata has a strange love for horror movies and then sleep with his boyfriend when he is scared, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata quiere ver una película. De terror. Kageyama saba que después no va a poder dormir pero decide aceptar, sabiendo que cuando la noche caiga va tener una visita no tan sorpresiva en su habitación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De películas de terror y noches compartidas

**Author's Note:**

> Día 6:Fluff
> 
> Fluff:aquello que hace que nuestros corazones se hinchen de alegría y emoción.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata lo miraba demasiado durante las clases y luego en la práctica, ya sabía lo que venía. Le iba a pedir si no podían ir a ver la nueva película que se estrenaba. Y daba la, no tan, casualidad de que era de terror. El género con el que el pequeño no era compatible.  
Es que parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Si sabía que después estaría noches sin poder pegar un ojo debido al tremendo miedo que tenía, no encontraba una explicación al por qué Hinata se moría por ver una película de ese tipo.Bueno, tal vez si haya una explicación, aunque Kageyama todavía no la sepa. 

***

Hinata quería salir con Kageyama, yendo al cine. Sí, para Kageyama era tremendo cliché eso de la cita y el cine pero al parecer estrenaban la película que Hinata llevaba esperando meses poder ver. Así que no le pudo decir que no. 

Cuando llegaron y se acomodaron, la película estaba recién comenzando. Lo que Kageyama no sabía es que era de terror. La típica de terror, esa en la que la familia se muda a una nueva casa, nuevo barrio y de repente comienzan a suceder cosas extrañas. La casa estaba habitada por fantasmas. El típico desenlace con prácticamente toda la familia muerta o poseída por el espíritu. Para el alto no fue gran cosa pero Hinata no podía decir lo mismo.

Al llegar a su departamento, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tobio se quedó dormido al instante ya que ese día era viernes y la Universidad y la práctica agotadora de vóley lo habían cansado hasta un extremo inimaginable, además de que ya era entrada la media noche. Pero Hinata no podía dormir, producto de la película.

Una hora pasó. Y luego dos y él seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-Tobio-llamó suavemente a su novio, quien se removió levemente ante la llamada del pequeño-.Tobio

-¿Qué…pasa?-respondió el otro medio adormilado

Al abrir completamente los ojos, vio a Shouyo parado en el umbral de la puerta y de a poco y despacio entró en la habitación de su compañero.

-No puedo dormir

Y Tobio no necesitó de más palabras para entender lo que le pasaba. Se corrió hasta el otro extremo de la cama y levantó las sábanas, en una muda invitación a Hinata para que se una a él. El pequeño caminó lentamente, preguntándose si había entendido bien lo que el otro le quiso decir y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se sentó en el borde del colchón y luego se acostó. Tobio cubrió ambos cuerpos con la sábana. 

-Gracias-murmuró

-No hay problema. La próxima vamos a ver la película que yo elija

Pero Hinata no respondió porque ya se había quedado profundamente dormido. Tobio acomodó la cabeza del pequeño en su pecho y envolvió un brazo en su cintura. La calidez de su cuerpo era confortante y cómoda y el sueño ya empezaba a hacer presencia en el setter. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir ya era bien entrada la mañana.

Al mirar hacia abajo, vio una mata de pelo naranja bajo su mentón y los brazos de Hinata agarrándolo fuertemente por el torso. Respiraba tranquila y pausadamente, sintiéndose protegido con la sola presencia de su compañero, y ahora novio, con el que compartía departamento. 

-Buenos días-dijo y le plantó un pequeño beso en la frente

El otro respondió con un quejido y se removió, despertándose. Al abrir los ojos vio a Kageyama sonriendo brillantemente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

-Buenos días

**Author's Note:**

> Aca les traigo el día 6.Dejé una traducción "casera" de lo que es el Fluff,de acuerdo a lo que dejó/dejaron la/s creadoras del KageHina Week. Espero haberlo interpretado bien.  
> Solo nos queda un día para que esto termine,pero debo decirles que lo pasé muy bien escribiendo sobre estos dos.  
> Como siempre los review son recibidos.Saludos.


End file.
